The Lion and the Snake
by Zalzagor
Summary: A ten part series of one shots. It started with a detention. It started with curiosity. It started with small talk. What happens when a detention throws two people together? Rival houses, Rival groups. Will she lay bare her heart or will he just see the bad in her? Could he change her? Will their secret stay safe? Harry/Pansy.
1. Detentions

It really was shaping out to be the worst day of the Hogwarts year so far, in hindsight attacking Malfoy was not a good idea. Scratch that it was looking to be up there with the time Harry had burned the bacon when he was six. He was banned from Quidditch. Banned!

"I think Professor McGonagall's two weeks of detentions still stand, as further emphasis on the consequences of your actions." Umbridge was telling them as there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Enter." came McGonagall's voice, thick with disgust.

Professor Snape strode into the room, taking in the scene in front of him. "Ahh Dolores" The potions master almost smiled. If he could. "I was just stopping by to check on the punishments for the unprovoked attack on my seeker."

"I have banned these two and the other twin from Quidditch for life and have also taken it upon myself to give them all separate detentions for two weeks. I trust you want to oversee one of them?"

Snape looked at both of them, Harry to George. George was immediately out. Whilst he was an absolute annoyance, even he had to admit after getting his hands on some of the twins' product, his respect for them grew. "Potter," Snape spoke his silky snide voice chilling them, "I expect you in my office tonight at seven."

"Severus?" Minerva asked. "Don't you already have a student in detention tonight?" She pursed her lips," Miss Parkinson I hear."

"I won't be a problem." Snape assured her. "I doubt that one evening together will kill them."

"Well, with one detention sorted. Mr Weasley will spend the next two weeks with Caretaker Filch, your brother will be spending the next two weeks with Professor Flitwick." She concluded in a sickly sweet voice.

* * *

Dinner came around slowly that night, Harry and George had taken it upon themselves to avoid the rest of the school, even sneaking into the kitchens for food. The map came in especially handy that night, but slowly the time was inching towards seven.

"I'll see you in the common room then Harry." George told him.

Harry merely nodded in his direction and took off towards Snape's office.

"Enter." Came the drawl of Snape's voice, and Harry pushed open the door. Inside, already stood, as Ron called her; "Slytherin's bitch queen." That was until Hermione put a stop to it.

"You decided to join us at last Mr Potter, you'll be working with Miss Parkinson tonight. I trust you two can work together without blowing something up."

There was a duo of "Yes Sirs" and then as ordered to they set off to scrub some 4th year's cauldrons.

Time passed, each hour seemingly slower than the next. The pile of dirty cauldrons became slowly smaller. Snape had left an hour ago, or was it only ten minutes? Neither could tell.

"That was quite the fight on the pitch today." Pansy spoke. "Malfoy will be milking it for days."

"Then at least he has you to fawn over him." Harry shrugged. "Tell me." He looked up from a pretty persistent patch of grime. "How did a Slytherin get detention with Snape? Has Hell frozen over?"

"No, he requested me. Same as you."

"Right." Harry answered and that was the end of that.

Another hour went by, little was spoken until; "Umbridge has it in for you doesn't she?" Pansy asked.

"However did you figure that out?" Harry told her dryly.

"Fine, Potter. I was just trying to make conversation." Pansy told him.

"Why?" Harry asked. Putting aside a cauldron. "Because you intrigue me." She smiled a little. She wasn't bad looking, Harry thought before chastising himself.

"You sure it's not so you can go report everything back to the Slytherin common room. Then the information somehow ends up in the hands of Voldemort." Pansy flinched noticeably.

"He's really back? Nobody in Slytherin has said anything much. Anytime somebody does, they get shut up."

"What reason would I have to lie Parkinson." Harry sighed. "I've had enough slander from the Ministry and the Prophet."

"I believe you. My father believes you. Honestly Potter, the entire house of Slytherin believes you. Half of them are scared shitless, and the other half. Well…" The Slytherin didn't have to continue.

"And where do you come in?" Harry asked her.

"So many people died last time… I'll do what I have to. Both sides don't look too good."

"Meaning?" Harry asked, the cauldrons forgotten.

"Well… the light side isn't faring too well. An old wizard, way past his prime. And, from what I gather from other Slytherins, the most rag-tag load of wizards and witches around."

"And the Dark?" Harry asked.

"He's worse. More insane than last time, or so I've heard."

"Why are you telling me all this? Harry asked curiously.

"I'm bored." The Slytherin witch shrugged. "Plus. Who's to say I'm telling the truth?"

"He seemed pretty insane to me, although fourteen years of stewing in your own hate would probably do that." Harry shrugged. "He just really wants me dead."

Pansy was about to open her mouth when the door to the office opened and closed with a bang. "Pitiful. Not even half done." Snape sneered. "I bet you made Miss Parkinson do all the work too Potter. I want both of you back tomorrow, same time. Dismissed."

They exited the office quickly. Harry questioning Pansy's motives, and Pansy wanting to know more about Harry Potter. Not the Boy-who-lived.


	2. Hogsmeade

**A/N Part 2 of 3 of Year 5. Sorry about the long wait. Remember, these will be short snippets ranging from Year 5 and above and will probably be only around 11k words when done.**

The first detention with Pansy sprung many more detentions and an unlikely semi-friendship. Neither Harry nor Pansy quite new how it happened, but they both always somehow found a few minutes a week to have a discreet chat. with Pansy sprung many more detentions and an unlikely semi-friendship. Neither Harry nor Pansy quite new how it happened, but they both always somehow found a few minutes a week to have a discreet chat. He'd even told her about his date with Cho Chang. A terrible date that had just ended with waterworks.

Harry was walking towards the Hog's Head, feeling disheartened about the way his date with Cho had ended. He pulled his robes tighter around him and took a small alley shortcut when he heard a crunch of leaves behind him.

Harry whirled around, almost drawing his wand. "Pansy!" he gasped "Please don't try and sneak up on me." He told her. " I could've cursed you!"

The small brunette Slytherin almost laughed. "As if you could beat me." She took a few steps closer so the duo were out of sight of the main street of Hogsmeade. " I was wondering why you were coming this way, I saw the tail end of your date by the way, are all your dates so bad that they are in tears afterwards?" She teases "There's nothing out here but the Hog's Head."

"That's where I'm going" he told her before he could stop himself. He frowned. "you were following me?"

"I was." Her eyes narrowed. "Why?" she simply asked.

"Uh…" Harry simply said. Not sure about mentioning the secret meeting.

"The Hogs Head isn't quite the safest place for a meeting Harry." Pansy told him. "Nobody of any reputable stature goes there, why would you want to? What are you doing there?"

"Hermione wants me to set up a defense club. I would've asked you to come but I don't think they'd welcome a Slytherin. They don't even know we talk…" He sighs.

Pansy looks a mixture of annoyed and playful. If she could look playful. She chose playful. "You don't want them to know about me?" she says subconsiously teasingly.

"I don't want them getting the wrong idea or jumping to conclusions. I don't want everyone to hate you. If somehow I could get you into the meeti-" Harry stops and opens his bag. He finds what he's looking for and holds it inside not showing her what it is. "I'm going to have to ask you never to tell anyone about what I'm about to lend you."

"Whatever it is. It's safe." Pansy tells him suspiciously.

Harry pulls out a large silvery cloak. The only thing he has left from his parents. "I assume you know what this is?" He asks.

Pansy nods. Almost too scared to take it.

"Wear it and keep quiet. Give it back to me when we leave. We'll meet here."

* * *

"What did you think of the meeting?" Harry asked the thin air in front of him.

Pansy pulled off the invisibility cloak. "It was interesting." she pursed her lips. "I never knew you fought a Basilisk, there were rumours of first year and third. We all watched you fight the dragon in fourth." The Slytherin paused for a breather. "Thanks for the butterbeer by the way Harry."

"Don't mention it." Harry shook his head. "I have no idea how you're going to be able to go to any of the meetings though."

"I'm not coming to the meetings. It would be too suspicious, plus the way some were talking about Slytherins in there… I don't think they'd take too kindly to me coming. Especially after all I've done to some over the years."

"You've grown out of it. At least I hope you have Pansy."

"I have. I promise. I don't want to be that person anymore. I don't want to be hated. Maybe I'll leave the other slytherins eventually. Goodbye Harry, and thanks for today."

* * *

The new decree. Why did he give her the cloak? Why did he trust her? Harry stood near her in the corridor. She knew he was there. She waited until her 'friends' left without her. The corridor was empty. The corridor was silent. Harry drew his wand.

"Did you do it? You were the only one who didn't sign the sheet." Harry snarled as a curse was on the tip of his lips.

"No." Pansy replied. "I can't even believe you'd accuse me of something like that? After all we've spoken about and talked over the past few months. You think I'd throw that away? If you think that I'd ever turn on you you have another thing coming."

Harry loosened his grip on his wand a little. "I was afraid of that… that means someone overheard."

"And that's why I said the Hog's Head would be the worst place for a secret meeting. You would never have been overheard in the Three Broomsticks."

"I'm sorry for accusing you. I really am. Just keep an ear out for me on those around you won't you?" Harry asked.

Pansy laughed, taking a step down the opposite way of the corridor. "Is that all you keep me around for Potter?" She turned and winked back at him before walking off, leaving Harry in his tracks.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always please favorite and review!**


End file.
